The present invention relates generally to the field of ionizing radiation beam detectors and more particularly to the field of two-dimensional ionizing radiation detectors.
Devices which can measure the centroid, width and cross-sectional distribution of ionizing radiation beams are often needed for tuning the source of such beams. Many devices are available for this task if only profile (one-dimensional) information is required. If two-dimensional information is required then the detection problem is much more difficult.
The most common method of providing two-dimensional information is to view a phosphor inserted in the beam with a television camera. Present television camera type detectors have relatively poor sensitivity and therefore are not suitable for viewing low intensity beams. Further the response of such systems generally have non-linearities which prevent or limit the acquisition of quantitative information.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved two-dimensional ionizing radiation beam detector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a two-dimensional ionizing radiation beam detector of improved linearity and sensitivity.